elementalmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XKosh Naranek77B5x/Scorpie Cup Tournament underway!
Well, been going through some battles in the Scorpie Cup, and I have to say that players use light elemental monsters a whole hell of a lot, lol. That, and Seperate Formation. So far, my opponents have mainly used Djinns, Cockatrices... Mostly Djinnns. There are a few opponents that have taken some high cost monsters and put them in their decks (and promptly defeated me, lol). It's been fun! Yeah, so I had to surrender those times I lost... But, I really didn't see anyway out of the battle situations I was in. The most exciting part of the battles for me, anyway, is when both monsters have the same AGI, no preemptive strike, and it's a toss of the dice who goes first. And that attack determines which monster survives. I've had a few opponent's surrender to me, which made me feel kind of relieved, honestly. Some of those setups have some killer moves, and if I made a wrong choice, it would've been all over for me. Right now, I'm standing at 29%. But, that's sure to drop. I'll be lucky if I can at least stay above the 35% margin needed for "Ruin God Lighan." I don't really have a favorite setup, I do like to try new things (which tends to get me in trouble, lol). There are opponent's I've faced that just completely wreck me from the beginning. I try to plan out some kind of comeback (at least kill one of their monsters, if I'm lucky), but it's kind of easy to see where the battle is going. I mean, if you're down to your last two monsters, and your opponent's summoned monster just recieved some kind of buff, or just so happens to be the exact elemental counter to your summoned monster... I just surrender and try again. Elemental Monsters is just fun to play (that 100 battle, the CPU tends to counter-pick all the time). Lately been adding a bunch of people to friends list and having matches with a few of them. I'm learning a lot from all of you :) Going to take a break from the Scorpie Cup... Lost a few, won a few. Standing at 21% so far... Don't know how long that'll last, lol ... nevermind, I saw that the Tourney lasts until the 13th >.> Well, there goes the 21%, lol Edit: WHEW! That was a hell of a close one. I think, when an opponent has an avatar that resembles a really rare card, that's got to be someone with a heck of a ton of experience and some guts. Like my most recent battle... There I was, minding my own business, I clicked on the Join Tourney option. I thought it was safe, certainly didn't see anybody lurking around in any of the other sections. Sheesh, people do sneak up on you, lol. So, there I am, fighting off against this guy, and he's doing pretty darn well so far. He just killed off my frontline monster. I decided early on, that I doubted I was going to have much of a chance. My opponent was running a Kelpie, and the -10 AGI was bad enough, but it also sports that Light elemental attack. Next thing I thought: Switch over to my Light elemental monster A.S.A.P. I was in a Seperate Formation, so I knew that I'd be getting a fair amount of mana, but what I really wanted to do was stall. Eat up enough turns, until I built up enough mana. Then I can spring my Reverse monster's effect. Even though that happened... The match was seriously close. I think my opponent gave up on their standby monster, and just wanted to spam me with -10 AGI. Kelpie's light elemental attack was dealt with, thanks in part to the timely intervention of my Reverse monster. If it wasn't for that monster, this would be a sad tale... Anyway, got Kelpie dead (thank goodness, that -10 AGI is a pain in the ass). Their Reverse monster comes up, and nothing major happens to me, which was just luck really. Their second monster comes up, and the opponent starts using it's second attack. My mainline monster starts taking some punishment, and because it's Dark elemental, it's poisoned. Now, it's funny, because in a Tourney that says that Dark elemental monsters get a bonus, why not just turn off that annoying poison? My summoned monster and the opponent's start trading blows, and I barely manage to survive. My AGI is crap at this time, like 29 or so. So there's no way I'm going to be able to do anything quick enough. At that point, I said, "Screw it, I'll stick it out." (the whole time I've been thinking about just surrendering, but something told me to keep going, lol). So, at this point, my opponent is down two monsters, I'm down one. At the same time I kill my opponent's reverse monster, I also kill their immediate standby monster. This is through the splash damage of my monster's skill. Three monsters down... I started to think, "Maybe, I have a chance... Just so long as the opponent's Reverse monster isn't some horrible thing that'll wipe me out." Reverse monster comes up. "Yes! It's not something too threatening, I still got a shot at winning this..." That's when I take a look at my monster's HP. The poison has been working ever so dilligently, and I'm down to my last 15 points of life. I'm looking at my opponent's monster's HP and I'm like I think I can take this one out. THEN I see my mana. It took a beating spamming my 2 cost mana skill, in my haste to kill his previous monster. I was like, okay, I've got a standby monster, that'll give me some mana, I hope it's enough. Turns pass, their monster can't damage my own. So that's leaves my 15 HP versus poison damage. 10 HP... 5 HP... and their monster dies! I was so floored, I can't believe I won that. If one more turn had passed, I'd be down to my standby monster. Which, in all honestly wouldn't have been able to pull a win. Playing Dark elemental monsters can be so much fun. By no means did I own the fight, it was a struggle all the way. My opponent had some crafty moves, but thankfully either they A.) let me win, or B.) it was by sheer luck that they didn't notice one crucial factor. That single factor would've cost me the match... So far I'm up to 14%... I hope that holds. I'm a bit too nervous to try playing out the last match I have available, lol. Category:Blog posts